<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【荷兰傻】【PWP】清理 by LisK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517960">【荷兰傻】【PWP】清理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK'>LisK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hollanfield - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>等级：NC17<br/>警告：双杀手设定 主要人物死亡 详细暴力描写</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>荷兰傻 hollanfield</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【荷兰傻】【PWP】清理</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>等级：NC17<br/>警告：双杀手设定 主要人物死亡 详细暴力描写</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
轻轻抚过他额前的碎发，Tom的吻温柔落在Asa安静的额角。他仔细描摹他永远直挺的鼻梁，尚存柔软却早已冰冷的唇。他看起来还是那么安静，还是记忆中他睡着了的模样。 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“啪！”一份档案甩在Tom面前。<br/>
“他终于露头了。Tom，上面要你去。”<br/>
Tom翻开资料看着那张脸，心脏像被人攥紧了狠狠揉过。<br/>
“终于找到你了吗？”他一时觉得胸口发闷，透不过气。<br/>
 <br/>
Asa是比他先到组织的。在经过半年的初训后，教官领着13岁的Tom到比他稍小点的Asa面前 “以后你们就是搭档了小子，都给我乖点！”<br/>
面前的小孩很好看，看到人来立马放下手中的pad从床边站起来。<br/>
“你好，我是莫德雷德。”<br/>
他声音真好听。Tom想。<br/>
“亚瑟，我是亚瑟。”[注]<br/>
Tom听到自己如此回答，同时握住了面前伸过来的手。教官早已走开。两个小孩自此白天是搭档，晚上是室友。在经过了开始几个月日日针锋相对的日子后，他们渐渐学会怎么与对方相处。有天晚上Tom终于稳当地爬上Asa的床，没再被推下。他们的关系更进一步了。</p><p>如此直到三年前他们一起出外勤时Asa突然毫无预兆消失的那天。组织为此罚了他三个月的黑屋，Tom自有了搭档后就再没体验过被关黑屋。但他是真的不知道Asa是怎么逃的，他们又看他是个好苗子才饶他一命。只是后面给他配的新搭档们都不顺利，一连折损了几个他们才断了这念头。<br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
“你这几年都去了哪里？”<br/>
 <br/>
Tom自己都不知道，这么平常的话他说出来竟像含了一丝委屈。<br/>
感觉到怀里人明显的僵硬，他用了点力扳过Asa的脸看进那双举世无双的蓝眼睛。他们刚刚吻过一次，两人都像再不亲就会没命了一样亲得凶猛。在对方口里攻城掠地，互相想把对方吞吃入腹。Asa在Tom腿上狠狠拧了一把才让两人终于分开。明天那里肯定要青紫一块了。Tom已经顾不得想太多，他们分开的嘴边连着扯出一条银丝。Asa目光灼灼地盯着Tom，伸出红艳的舌慢慢舔掉嘴角的涎水，像邀请又像勾引。Tom见状又低头啃上他亮晶晶的下巴，再是耳后，脖颈，一路顺着向下。<br/>
 <br/>
我也不求他的回答了，Tom低下头把脸埋进Asa温热的颈窝想着。他只想再好好感受他一次。<br/>
 <br/>
“告诉你？还有必要吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
Asa一手撑住Tom肩膀想推开他，但Tom怎容自己被再次推开？他急切地上下不知轻重地吮吸着，恍惚像回到了童年训练营老旧的屋子，受潮斑驳的木制地板，熟练的手指爱抚着一如既往娇嫩的肌肤。又像是回到了从前还在一起的时刻，他感受着Asa的执着与内敛，享受着这种来自于木头与机械金属的气息，带着旧伤的身体上还有轻微的药感。他沉浸在两人过往互相抚慰的世界。<br/>
Tom用牙在每一处白嫩软肉上细细碾磨，直嘬出朵朵暗红的花，在Asa的脖颈，锁骨，胸前，腰侧，小腹一处处开遍。Asa白净的身体渐渐染上粉色，冒出一层汗，他颤抖着接受细密落下的吻，手禁不住插进身上人温暖干爽的棕色卷毛用力揉搓，又把他往下按，想要更多。<br/>
Tom虔诚，温柔却又用力地舔舐过Asa身上每一处，像他们都不再有明天。<br/>
 <br/>
但Asa不知什么时候从Tom身下摸出一把枪。是他大意了，他当然会知道他的备枪一直藏在哪里。是把他们都熟悉的配枪。<br/>
 <br/>
“呵，那些老东西都没给你些不一样的吗？也太瞧不起我了吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
Asa把玩着Tom的那把，又在手中转了一圈。他突然把枪抵在自己下巴，虚按压舌“biu~”了一声，但并没开保险。<br/>
 <br/>
“想看我这样吗？Tommy？”<br/>
 <br/>
“你快放下，我不想跟你动粗。”<br/>
 <br/>
两人都僵持着没动，突然Tom往前一扑把人扑在身下，他死命压住Asa拿枪的那只手腕把枪夺了回来。<br/>
 <br/>
“哈！这么不想看到我死？” Asa嬉皮笑脸地笑，他翻了个身把Tom压在身下，“想我吗？” 两手开始解Tom的腰带，又低头含住Tom手里的枪，那双勾人魂的蓝眼睛一直盯着Tom。他吞入枪口，伸出舌头上下舔过枪管，又坏心眼地故意蹭过Tom拿枪的手，Tom觉得自己简直能捏爆枪把，冷硬的枪把在手中竟像有了生命在突突地跳。他想起小时候拢在手心热乎的还在跳动的兔子心脏，觉得下身更硬了，简直要爆了。</p><p>裤带终于解开，Asa一把拽下Tom的底裤，他的欲望雀跃地弹跳出来。Asa盯着那欢快跳动的肉棒，勾起嘴角，“很迫不及待了嘛？别急，小家伙。” 他伸手握住Tom的那根轻轻上下撸动着，手心里还有粘腻的冷汗，激得Tom浑身一激灵。微冷的手指抚过一圈形状姣好的龟头，又按在早已沁出爱液的马眼上，Tom不禁浑身哆嗦一下。另一只手则不忘照顾Tom下面的两团肉球。手指也不甘寂寞地带着不轻不重的力道揉捏，感受着它们在自己手心好像又胀大了一分。Asa低下头，先从上到下温柔吻过一遍，再张开湿热柔软的口腔包裹住Tom，他小心包起牙齿，舌尖裹缠住肉柱细细嘬着，像品尝久违的最爱。Tom只觉自己双眼要翻到脑后了。他远远抛开枪，一手撑在床上，一手插入Asa发间，禁不住扣住他的后脑用力往下压，Asa异常乖巧地没有动弹，任Tom按住自己不停往咽喉更深处撞。他贪恋喉头的那块软肉，更想永远溺死在他更深的温柔里。<br/>
“我...要...到了，你快...放开吧。” Tom自嗓子眼里挤出这句话，但Asa抬眼看他，眼角发红，眼睛里还有些他说不清道不明的东西，哀怨？责备？或者，不舍？<br/>
他的嘴角下巴前胸全被涎水打湿，Tom放开扣紧他后颈的手颤栗着射了。Asa依然裹紧Tom不放，精水全被吞下，连流出嘴角的白痕也被他用靡红的小舌顺入口中。Tom只想抱紧他的头狠力吻他。他们又交换了一个粘腻的吻，这次Tom在Asa口里大肆搜刮，他进攻Asa嘴里每一处，用力舔过他每颗牙齿，上颚和口腔两侧的软肉，两条舌头紧紧绞缠在一起，索取他口里的津液，一处都不放过。直到Asa抬手软软地拍在Tom胸前才放开，临了了还用力嘬了一口缠绵的小舌。Asa偎在Tom胸前，脸被缺氧和情欲染上潮红，蓝眼睛里是涟涟水光，Tom心想自己永远也亲不够他。</p><p>他手往下移，轻轻帮Asa褪掉下身的裤子。Tom拉开床头柜真的摸到一罐润滑油和几个套子，安全屋里总会收着这些东西。他想着，笑了一下。</p><p>久未经开发的甬道可经不起粗暴的性爱，Tom也不愿看到爱人忍痛的样子。待第三根手指一齐抽出，Tom才拉过Asa清瘦的小腿搭上自己肩膀，Asa的底裤还挂在他一条清瘦的脚踝上，他们也不想去管了，就让它在自己肩头晃动吧。</p><p>Asa只觉得自己在Tom怀里像是要化了，汗滴和止不住的泪水蜿蜒流过他们精瘦的胸膛，漫湿他们身下的大片床单，有些又随着Tom的动作被悉数送入自己体内。他们早已熟知对方身体的每一个敏感点，久别重逢的喜悦更是放大刺激着他们的每一个感官。Asa觉得自下身逐渐汹涌的舒爽想要将他吞没，他抽搐着双腿，逐渐往下滑，再也挂不住Tom的肩膀，也钩不住他健硕的腰，Asa觉得自己再也合不拢腿了。他颤栗着，想抚慰自己一下，但Tom发现了，他一手扣住他的双手手腕不让他碰，另一手虚虚环住Asa的那根漂亮东西拢在手心上下撸动，拇指精准地却按在了马眼上，激得Asa差点惊叫出来。Tom在他体内深深浅浅地次次磨过那块酥肉，Asa觉得自己全身越发酸软无力，他红着眼眶，水雾迷离的双眼看向Tom，“快松手，我要射。”但Tom像没听到似的附在他耳边故意压低声音问他 “嗯？什么？” “让我射出来。” “还有呢？”Tom边说着，下身顶弄力度却更大。“啊~！用力操我！” “大声点！” “求你！哈~ 让我射！” 最后这句话Asa几乎是尖叫着喊出来。按住马眼的手终于松开。Asa再也经不住汹涌全身即达顶点的舒爽高潮，他只觉眼前什么都看不到，头脑也蒙蒙的，阵阵耳鸣久不散去。Tom的前胸和自己身下早已射的一塌糊涂，汹涌退潮的余韵连带着刚刚还阵阵绞紧的后穴松弛下来，汩汩流出乳白液体滴挂在或粉或紫的白肤上，叫人看着就想再咬再掐上去。</p><p>Tom想抽出，但Asa拉住他，真想你就这么一直在我里面。这是他难得的示弱，Tom觉得自己又硬了。Asa明显也感觉到了下身的变化，他狡笑着抬起身咬住Tom的喉结，留下两排明显的牙印。Tom跪坐起来，捞起瘫回床上软绵绵的人，把Asa转了个个，让他两腿叉开背对自己也跪坐着，又把身前人的两条手臂扳到后面，用自己的细领带捆好。他知道Asa很擅长解开绳结，所以他得捆紧点。Asa神智清明了点，他想挣开但被Tom紧紧捏着手臂交叠起来，打的结又紧又密。</p><p>“你TM干什么！放开我！”<br/>
“干什么？干你啊。” Tom笑。<br/>
 <br/>
“别乱动，我知道你喜欢这样。”<br/>
 <br/>
他向前堵住Asa继续往外冒脏话的嘴，下面也一并再次挺入，Asa只能呜咽一声挺直身子被迫接受。刚被过度使用的后庭被再次撑开，却像有记忆一样立刻谄媚地绞住那根肉棍，Tom被激得差点缴械，他狠狠咬住Asa洁白的后颈，手也在Asa胸前早已充血变硬的两点上用力揉捏，不时拉长又放回来，肆意玩弄着那两点。</p><p>“To...！唔...”</p><p>嘴被一只手捂上，Tom在Asa体内更深的抽送着，他故意次次碾过那一点，享受地看着Asa因自己一次次的颤栗。Asa下身早已泥泞一片，但他没法低头，Tom的双手已拢上他的脖颈，正一点点收紧。<br/>
 <br/>
“你那时为什么要突然离开？”<br/>
 <br/>
“你知不知道我每天有多想你？”<br/>
 <br/>
手越收越紧，Asa根本喘不上气来，水光淋淋的身体一抽一抽地扭着。他的眼前开始发黑，大张着嘴想咳嗽却因喉咙被死死掐住发不出声音。涎水、泪水汗水早已糊了他一脸，流了Tom满手都是。身体不断收缩狠狠绞住体内那根，一浪高过一浪的高潮淹没大脑，身下也早已不知什么时候又泄了一次，下身的凶狠抽插却还在继续。四条腿裹缠在一起，Asa合不拢的大腿酸软摇摇欲坠，被身后人压制住根本使不上力，身体控制不住地开始一波波痉挛，脚趾蜷在一起挖进被单。如果这就是我的结局，我也接受了。他想着，又用最后的力气更伸直了颈项。</p><p>但Tom松开了手。</p><p>Asa立马瘫软到身后汗津津的怀抱，不顾一切地大口喘咳，脸, 前胸，脖颈一片红得像煮熟的虾子，精瘦的脖颈上是两只触目惊心的红手印。Tom松开了对Asa手臂的束缚，紧紧搂住他，像想把人揉进自己身体里，这让怀里人又挣扎起来，Tom放开点让他慢慢喘匀气。</p><p>“你刚刚应该不要松手的。”<br/>
“我舍不得。”<br/>
 </p><p>“我知道，Tommy，我知道。你看，你不是找到我了吗？”<br/>
“我更宁愿永远也找不到你。”<br/>
Tom脸埋在Asa柔软凹陷的小腹上嗡嗡说着，Asa轻轻顺着他的背，像安抚受伤的小兽。他们都不想看到天亮。<br/>
 </p><p>“我来之前想过了，能把你送出国。你先在那边等我两天，我一脱身就立马去找你。我们一起走，走得越远越好。”<br/>
“......”<br/>
“你确定？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“在哪里？什么计划？”<br/>
“......(Tom解释)”<br/>
“好，我信你。但我现在只想再爽一下，你带药了吗？”<br/>
药是他们对毒品的戏称。确实，他们这种刀尖舔血的人都需要这种东西安抚神经，对它的依赖就像要喝水吃饭一样，是烙印在他们血液里的基因。<br/>
 <br/>
Tom下床翻出随身带着的小包，里面装着武器补给，急救药和纯粹的海洛因。<br/>
 <br/>
“还挺纯啊，看来你小子混得不错嘛？”Asa调笑着拿起针管往自己胳臂上扎。他长舒一口气往后仰躺在床上，眼角带着笑意睡了过去。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
.........................................后面可以选择不看........................................<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Tom从两人在遥远的地方过干净生活的美梦里醒来，发现Asa还保持着昨晚的姿势躺在那里，像根本没动过一样，心里突然警铃大作。他伸手推他，没有温度。<br/>
“Asa？”<br/>
他又拍拍他的脸，心更沉了下去。伸手探过鼻息，没有一丝波动。耳朵凑到他还赤裸的胸口，也再无声响。<br/>
“Asa。” 他轻声呢喃着他的名字，不愿相信眼前的事实。<br/>
 <br/>
Tom疯狂翻找他们身边才找到一个小瓶子，是组织给他们配的每人都有的致命毒药。原来昨晚他们注射的不是同一种东西。<br/>
 <br/>
抱着头在床边坐了一会，Tom开始动起来，他先用毛巾把Asa全身清洁了两遍，又轻柔地给他重新穿好衣服。他的身体沉沉地躺在床上，安静得像只是睡着了。</p><p>Tom翻出准备好的大行李箱，小心地把Asa放进去，他最后再看一眼，合上了行李箱。<br/>
 <br/>
美梦破碎，只能带他回去交给组织了。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注：“莫德雷德”和“亚瑟”是他们的代号。<br/>
原因：1. 我的恶趣味<br/>
2. Asa有个角色就是莫德雷德<br/>
3. 莫德雷德最后因叛国被亚瑟杀死，某种意义上对应这里两人<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>